Virginia State University is an historically Black, Land Grant institution which offers undergraduate programs in the sciences. By applying for support through the MBRS Grant Program for Undergraduate Colleges, this University hopes to increase its involvement in biomedical research, to encourage more productive participation of faculty and students in biomedical research, and to provide a means of exposing students and faculty to the latest techniques and opportunities in biomedical research. The goals of the program are as follows: (1) to expose undergraduate students and faculty to biomedical research principles, techniques and applications; (2) to give faculty an opportunity to become competitive and productive biomedical research scientists; and (3) to improve the quality of science programs at this University by providing scholarly experiences for faculty and students. This proposal requests funds to conduct a series of seminars and workshops and to participate in off-campus research activities as part of the enrichment program for student and faculty MBRS members. Additional funds are requested for two pilot studies and for necessary equipment and technical support. The first of the proposed pilot research involves computer-aided structure-activity studies. The objectives of this study are (1) compilation of theoretical values of molecular properties of a series of novel mesoionic indoles and purinones using the MNDO and MOPAC methods and (2) correlation of these molecular properties observed biological activities. The second pilot study is a collaborative effort between the departments of chemistry and life sciences. The objective of this study is the synthesis and characterization of novel xanthine-based mesoionic nucleosides. The proposed nucleosides will initially be examined for possible in vivo antiprotozoan activity.